Amour, Quidditch et Bain moussant
by LilyRose et Nid
Summary: 6è année à Poudlard, Harry apprend à redécouvrir ses sentiments pour Cho. PG 13, pour le moment... Nous prévoyons des scènes chaudes en perspective :D
1. Informations

Informations:  
  
_.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__  
  
Vous pouvez désormais aller voir les illustrations en allant à l'adresse suivante:  
  
http://membres.lycos.fr/katikut/illu.html  
  
_.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__  
  
Nous ne savons pas encore quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre, mais vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps, rassurez-vous!  
  
_.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé de si agréables et encourageantes reviews!  
  
_.·´¯`·._.···._.--._...__  
  
Pour finir nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture, en vous informant que cette page sera renouvelée dès que le besoin s'en fera ressentir! 


	2. Devine qui pense à toi ce soir?

**Cette fic est le résultat d'une 'collaboration' entre deux amies qui sont un peu déçues de ne pas avoir découvert plus de romance (voir plus...) dans Harry Potter. Pour nous venger voici une fic néanmoins sérieuse pour combler ceux qui ont ressenti le même euh... 'manque' ^_^ Eh ben, ca promet!!!**  
  
_ Titre: Amour, Quidditch et bain moussant (un délire au départ qu'on a trouvé pas mal et qu'on a finalement gardé!)   
Chapitre 1: Devine qui pense à toi ce soir?   
**Etant donné le peu de droit (en particulier au point de vue de publication d'image ou d'etablissement de lien) que nous offre ff.net, nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de vous faire part de l'illustration alliée à ce chapitre. Nous en sommes désolées, en attendant de trouver une autre solution, les personnes qui sont interessées peuvent nous joindre à Lily_et_Nid@hotmail.com nous nous ferons une joie de vous envoyer ce petit plus :)**   
Coprights: Tous les personnages sauf ceux qui pourraient être inventés par nos soins appartiennent à JK Rowling, blablateries habituelles et tout ce qui s'en suit, Entreprise Ltd. Corporation.Inc Copright 2004 etc etc...   
  
_ Cela faisait déjà près d'un mois qu'Harry était de retour chez les Dursley. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas pu compter sur leur soutien après le decès de son parrain, Sirius. Chaque fois, après le souper, Harry partait en expédition nocturne… « pour me vider la tête », se disait-il.   
Mais ce soir là n'était pas un soir comme les autres. En effet, le calendrier situé dans la cuisine des Dursley était à la date du 30 juillet…  
  
… Harry remontait maintenant Magnolia Road. Il se trouvait juste devant le parc et remarqua un banc éloigné, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il s'y laissa tomber dans un bruit sourd et commenca à refléchir… il pensait à Ron, à Hermione, à tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient promi de le revoir très prochainement, à Sirius (bien sûr) et… à Voldemort. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa dans la tête d'Harry. A l'instant même où il avait pensé à Vous-savez-qui, le visage de Cédric Diggory lui était apparu très clairement. Cette vision lui provoqua un frisson qui remonta le long de son dos pour venir mourir au creux de sa nuque. Aussitôt, un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauvé Cédric ? L'aurait-il pu, au moins ?!   
  
Il est vrai qu'en quatrième année, Harry avait ressenti une certaine jalousie envers ce camarade. C'était ironique d'ailleurs, le « grand » Harry Potter, le plus célèbre sorcier, jaloux… mais cette année là, Harry aurait donné tout l'or qu'il possédait pour pouvoir profiter des privilèges qu'avait Cédric. Il pensait à Cho, évidemment. Harry s'était fait devancer par le Serdaigle lors du bal de Noël et ce n'était pas lui non plus qui avait eu le plaisir d'appeler la belle attrapeuse « sa petite amie » en public. Harry se mit à sourire bien malgré lui.  
Aujourd'hui, tout était fini avec Cho… enfin, en vérité il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Cette année même , la jeune fille avait été pour le moins étrange et marquée par une extrême jalousie envers Hermione. De toute façon, elle s'était mise en couple avec Mickaël Corner peu de temps avant la fin de l'année scolaire.  
Une grimace s'étala sur le visage d'Harry à l'évocation du nom de l'ex de Ginny Weasley. Il en fut surpris, mais ne pu empêcher un soupçon de jalousie de monter en lui.  
  
Harry secoua vivement la tête. « Bon, je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant » se dit-il. Il reprit la direction de Magnolia Road, puis traversa tout Magnolia Crescent. Il s'engoufra ensuite dans une petite allée (celle où il avait vu Sirius pour la première fois) située entre Magnolia Crescent et Wisteria Walk. La maison des Dursley était enfin en vue…  
  
… Une fois dans la maison, Harry monta rapidement dans sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il entra dans son « domaine » et referma la porte tout doucement.   
Le jeune sorcier s'étala de tout son long sur le lit et se mit à observer le plafond. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tourna la tête en direction du radio-réveil qui indiquait : 23h59.  
« Ah, bientôt 16 ans » se dit-il.  
A peine deux minutes plus tard, Harry entendit un petit « clac-clac » qui provenait de sa fenêtre. Il se leva d'un bond et repoussa d'un coup sec les rideaux. Une magnifique chouette au plumage roux était posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre.  
Harry fit entrer l'oiseau et détacha la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte. La chouette s'envola gracieusement pour aller se poser au-dessus de l'armoire. « A qui est cette chouette ? » se demanda Harry. Il contempla l'enveloppe un petit moment… elle était assez large et de couleur rose. Un doux parfum de lilas émanait d'elle.  
« Une fille » pensa Harry.  
Il retourna l'enveloppe et se décida enfin à l'ouvrir. L'écriture lui était inconnue mais elle était particulièrement soignée. Il commenca sa lecture :  
  
  
_

Cher Harry,

  
Ma lettre va certainement te surprendre, je n'en doute pas. Cependant, prends le temps de la lire, s'il te plaît. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer.  
Tout d'abord, je crois qu'il est de circonstance de te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu n'as pas trop de problèmes avec ta famille moldue.  
Harry, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins car ce que j'ai à te dire est très important : je te demande pardon.  
Si tu savais comme je me sens bête ! J'ai été réellement idiote avec toi cette année, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui.  
La mort de Cédric m'a beaucoup affectée, c'est vrai, et je pense que tu l'as bien compris. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher ce qui était possible entre nous. Il est mort, mais moi j'ai le droit de vivre. Il est mort, mais TOI tu es vivant. J'en suis si heureuse…  
En ce qui concerne Hermione Granger, et bien, j'attendais simplement que tu me dises que je comptais plus qu'elle à tes yeux. Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle mais plutôt du temps qu'elle passe avec toi. Quant à Mickaël Corner, tout ce que j'ai à dire sur lui, c'est qu'il n'a pas ton charme. En fait, il est à des lieux de l'avoir. C'est un gentil garçon, c'est tout. Il est devenu pour moi… un bon copain. Cependant, il a échoué dans sa mission : il n'a pas réussi à te rendre vert de jalousie.   
A vrai dire, c'est ça qui m'a fait réagir. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais tout détruit entre toi et moi. Tout… sauf mes sentiments pour toi, qui n'ont pas cessé de grandir d'ailleurs.  
Je suis désolée Harry, sincèrement. Si de ton côté tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour moi, je ne pourrais que le comprendre et l'accepter. Mais c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et je ne veux pas rester en froid avec toi.   
J'attends ta réponse avec impatience.  
Bonne fin de vacances, Harry.  
  


Je t'embrasse.  
  
Cho Chang.

_   
  
PS : Ma chouette restera chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu lui donne ta lettre donc ne t'inquiète pas pour l'adresse.  
  
  
Harry resta bouche-bée un court instant. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Cho. Il savait quand même que la jeune fille ne le laissait pas indifférent… c'est ce qu'il croyait depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, mais grâce à cette lettre, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé.  
Il ferma les yeux et vit apparaître le visage de Cho… ses longs cheveux noirs flottant au vent.   
Ce qu'Harry aimait par-dessus tout chez Cho, c'était sa façon de jouer au Quidditch : toujours très technique, mais d'une grande féminité. Elle était tellement douée. A present, il s'imaginait la jeune fille fonçant sur son balai durant un match.  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? » se demanda Harry. « Oh, Cho, tu ne me rends pas la vie facile. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les histoires de cœur » ajouta t-il. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par de nouveaux petits « clac-clac » qui provenaient de la fenêtre.  
« Les hiboux de Ron et hermione, je suppose »… et Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre…  
  



	3. Sentiments enfouis

_Titre: Amour, Quidditch et bain moussant (un délire au départ qu'on a trouvé pas mal et qu'on a finalement gardé!)   
Chapitre 2: Sentiments enfouis  
  
**

Illustration pour ce chapitre en cours de réalisation

**  
  
Coprights: Tous les personnages sauf ceux qui pourraient être inventés par nos soins appartiennent à JK Rowling, blablateries habituelles et tout ce qui s'en suit, Entreprise Ltd. Corporation.Inc Copright 2004 etc etc...   
  
_   
  
_Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé de si sympathiques reviews! ous sommes heureuses de voir que certain(e)s partagent notre point de vue! Apparement Lily est pressée de faire du R donc dans l'ensemble on est motivées!  
Bonne lecture!  


Nid et Lily  


_ Harry détacha précautionneusement le parchemin attaché à la patte de la plus petite chouette au plumage mordoré. Il le déplia soigneusement et y découvrit un message écrit à l'encre noire, d'une écriture bien ronde et soignée. Il commenca sa lecture.  
  
  
  


_Mon cher Harry, joyeux anniversaire !_

  
  
Je suis très impatiente de te revoir, tu me manques énormément ! Nous avons vraiment hâte, Ron et moi de te retrouver la semaine prochaine. Nous n'avons pas encore tout planifié avec les membres de l'Ordre pour te révéler par quels moyens nous nous y prendrons pour t'assurer une arrivée discrète, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te donner de date exacte, mais ne t'en fais pas nous n'avons pas l'intention de te laisser moisir chez les Dursley.   
Je ne t'envoie pas de paquet cette année, il aurait été difficile pour moi de te faire parvenir mon cadeau (trop lourd pour qu'une chouette le supporte durant tout le voyage), mais je me ferais la plus grande joie de te le remettre dès que nous nous verrons.  
  
Harry s'arrêta un moment et s'abandonna à une rêverie. Il voyait Hermione, radieuse, lui tendant un gros paquet contenant une douzaine de livres. Il souri à cette pensée, puis poursuivit :  
  
_ Je voudrais également te parler de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, je ne devrais certainement pas en parler, mais je pense que je dois le faire. Et bien voilà : j'ai reçu quelques lettres de Cho, nous avons correspondu et échangé quelques messages pendant le début des vacances. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, tout comme je me le suis demandé. En fait, elle regrette énormément ce qui s'est passé, notamment la « jalousie » qu'elle a éprouvé à mon égard. Elle a voulu me demander conseil, j'avais du mal à en comprendre la raison, et puis après tout, « pourquoi moi ? ». Elle a avoué avoir tenté de te rendre jaloux en se rapprochant de Mickael, et a beaucoup culpabilisé pour avoir tout gâché en essayant de te récupérer. Mais je lui ai fait cette réponse : tu es amoureuse ! Harry je ne sais pas si tu comprendras (évidemment c'est un truc de fille !) mais si elle a fait ça c'est justement parcequ'elle t'aime beaucoup et qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que cela entraînerait. Je lui ai expliqué (j'ai essayé de sauver la mise quand même) que tu étais vraiment désorienté par les événements, tout cela sans compter toutes les méchancetés qu'Ombrage te faisait subir. Elle m'a fait confiance et j'éspère ne pas m'être trompée quand je lui ai dit que tu comprendrais. T'a-t-elle envoyée une lettre ? Elle se sentait trop honteuse pour cela mais j'espère qu'elle en aura eu le courage. Aies un peu de compassion c'est difficile pour elle. Bon je ne m'éterniserais pas après tout c'est à toi d'écouter ce que te dit ton cœur, mais je te donnerais quand même le conseil suivant : ne la laisse pas filer, elle est sérieuse quand elle dit t'aimer beaucoup, et je sais qu'elle ne te décevra pas.   
  


Je t'embrasse très fort,   
  
Hermione 

_  
  
Il n'en revenait pas. Cho demandant conseil à Hermione ? ! Le monde tournait à l'envers ! Mais après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, il se doutait bien que Cho regrettait vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Hermione n'avait pas tort, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parfaire sa relation amoureuse en raison des circonstances. Le jeune homme décida d'ouvrir ensuite le paquet du hiboux gris qui paraissait exténué pour se changer les idées. Après tout, il aurait bien le temps de peser le pour et le contre un peu plus tard. Il s'ennuyait tellement…  
  
Le second hiboux était Errol, le hiboux de Ron. Il l'avait reconnu, avec son allure déplorable, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était écroulé au moment ou Harry avait tenté de le caresser en guise de remerciement. Dans le paquet, il découvrit une bonne douzaine de petits cookies. Il eut un sourire en pensant à Mme Weasley. Il y avait également deux lettres. Harry prit la première, dont l'auteur était Ron.   
  
_

Salut Harry ! 

  
  
Je ne serais pas long, Maman crise parce que je dois aller nettoyer la cuisine. On a fait une expérience avec Fred et Georges, mais ça n'as pas été une réussite, la cuisine est recouverte d'une espèce de glue verte, c'est particulièrement appétissant comme tu peux l'imaginer. _  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire discret, pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde   
  
_ Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Je te joint une encyclopédie qui retrace toute l'évolution du balais de course qui, j'espère, te plaira, et une lettre que le Professeur Lupin a tenu à te faire parvenir. Il ne va pas très bien, tu dois te douter pourquoi. Nous irons te chercher dans la semaine, on te donnera plus de détails plus tard. Nous nous rendrons tous ensemble à Grimmaurd, qui reste toujours notre QG.   
  


Je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire,   
  
Ton ami, Ron Weasley 

_  
  
Une lettre de Lupin ? s'étonna Harry.  
Il s'empressa d'ouvir l'enveloppe grisâtre et lut doucement :  
  
_

Bonjour Harry,

  
  
Comment se passe ce début de vacances ? C'est une question dont j'imagine facilement la réponse. Mon petit cadeau à moi, c'est, comme tu pourras le remarquer, une ancienne photo de ton père et de Sirius. Je l'ai toujours gardée près de moi, mais je pense qu'elle te revient plus qu'à moi . Je pense bien fort à toi, je te promets de venir te chercher bientôt. Je sais également que tu voudrais davantage de nouvelles, je vais donc te faire part des derniers « potins » : rien de spécial au niveau du mage noir, mais plusieurs décès sont à déplorer. Le ministère a déjà perdu plusieurs membres, la plupart ont étés soumis à l'Imperium mais les raisons restent obscures. Nous pensons évidemment qu'il s'agissait de soutirer des informations quant à nos plans. Je ne peux donner plus de détails, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et t'embrasses bien fort,   
  


Rémus L.

_  
  
Harry regarda dans l'enveloppe qu'il avait posé à côté de la cage d'Hedwige, partie chasser depuis plusieurs jours. Effectivement il avait oublié de regarder s'il n'y avait qu'une simple lettre. Il en retira une vielle photo usée, son père et Sirius lui souriaient. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux… Il espérait que c'était le cas en ce moment. Un frémissement parcouru ses épaules. Il retourna la photographie et lut, presque éffacé, le message suivant : A notre vieil ami Lunard » et lut, presque éffacé, le message suivant :_ « A notre vieil ami Lunard, toute notre amitié, Cornedrue et Patmol »_  
  
Harry ne fut qu'à moitié étonné que Peter ne figure pas sur la photo. Harry rangea soigneusement ce précieux cadeau sous la lame de parquet branlante, puis s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixant les raies de lumières que produisait les rayons de la lune, en se heurtant aux barreau de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pour combien de temps devrait-il encore rester ici ? Qu'allait-il répondre a Cho ? Son cœur battait tellement vite, qu'il l'entendait battre. Heureusement, pas assez fort pour réveiller les Dursley ! 


End file.
